The ObiWan and Palpatine Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Just after Qui-Gon is killed, Palpatine contacts Obi-Wan. The two remain in contact throughout the events of TPM - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Palpatine

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Obi-Wan.**

**  
Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Palpatine and Obi-Wan PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. He has also learned about Anakin, and has heard that Obi-Wan will train him. Having the long time goal of converting Anakin to the Dark Side, Palpatine knows that if he is to get to Anakin, he must get close to Anakin's Jedi master. It is because of this that Palpatine decides to contact Obi-Wan.

And the story begins... 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Obi-Wan Kenobi,

We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan. Did I hear that you killed a Sith? I have to admit that that surprised me.

Who is that little boy? Did I over hear that you are going to train him. I am quite familiar with the Jedi Council's procedures, and I thought that only children identified as babies could be trained. Why such an interest in a child? Why did the Council make such an exception for this boy? Surly you must know.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	2. Note 2 ObiWan

To the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine:

As for the handiwork of mine and my little stunt with the Sith, it was nothing compared to yours and Queen Amidala's efforts throughout. I certainly hope that you will not be overwhelmed by the stress you must be experiencing as of late.

This boy you are curious about is Anakin Skywalker, a freed slave that Qui-Gon had picked up at our stay on Tattooine. He has been made an exception for due to his extreme connection to the Force, and so massive it is we had to take him in. It would've been unthinkable if a comrade of the dead Sith on Naboo got his hands on Anakin and turned him into a tool to destroy the Republic.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	3. Note 3 Palpatine

Note 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Thank you for responding to me so promptly. I am sure you are morning the loss of your Jedi Master. Such a shame that things had to happen the way they did, isn't it.

I have decided that there will be a funeral service for him. He must have been a great Jedi Knight. Hopefully this will be sufficient for you…

So this boy's name is Anakin Skywalker. Hmmm….I've never heard of the name Skywalker before. Were his parents Jedi? It is obvious to me that you, the Council, and your old Jedi Master value this boy. I can't help but wonder why. Is there something special about him?

So he is your Padawan…I'll have to keep that in mind.

I know enough about the Sith to know that when one exists, there is usually a master and an apprentice. Since there was only one Sith killed, I can only assume that the other is still alive, and could pose a threat to you.

If this is so, we must make sure that Anakin is protected….there is obviously something special about him, the way everyone treats him…how force sensitive is he? If he's very force sensitive, his life might be in danger.

I feel that as Supreme Chancellor, I have an obligation to protect the people of the Republic. I request that you tell me everything you know about Anakin. I know you said that you cannot reveal anything inside the Jedi Council, but I AM the Supreme Chancellor. I feel that I need to be informed about the situation fully so that I can help protect Anakin.

Think it over, but I do want to try my best to protect him.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	4. Note 4 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I would like to thank you for your continuing support toward the Jedi. A funeral service is most appreciated for Master Qui-Gon. Many are mourning the loss. I will send some Jedi to you to make the proper arrangements for the service. His body must be laid on a pyre and burned. The burning with fire signifies life and the ashes remaining represents hope, an unending cycle of life and death.

Anakin is my Padawan and a fine one so far. The thing that is special about him is that he is highly sensitive to the force as are most Jedi, including myself. Do not feel as if you need to protect him, all Republic citizens should receive equal protection and Jedi are more capable than the average citizen to take care of themselves. He will be well taken care of within the Temple walls and I will constantly be supervising his progression in the force.

You are correct about the Sith where there are always two. Anakin will be sufficiently protected by the force and myself. The Sith seek to destroy the Jedi, we are all in danger and all of us will be protected equally. However thank you for your concern.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	5. Note 5 Palpatine

Note 5

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

I am just doing my job. I highly respect the Jedi. I thought you would like to know that all the funeral arrangements have been made. Thank you for specifying your needs for the funeral. They will be honored. It will be held at 10:00 PM tonight. I hope that is a good time for everyone, otherwise I'll have to reschedule it, and I fell that this should be dealt with as soon as possible.

I'm glad Anakin is a fine Padawan so far. I'm sure he will become a great Jedi. Would you do me a favor and notify me yearly of his progress? I have great interest in him….I want to make him a special award. I know that he piloted a ship and blew up the Droid Control Ship. Very impressive for a 9 year old. Naboo owes him big time. He will be remembered as a great hero. I would like to write a book about him, so that is why I need all this information.

Oh yes….I keep forgetting. You Jedi have a power that normal people, such as myself, do not have. I did not mean to show disrespect to any Jedi by offering my protection to young Anakin, but I wanted to make sure he was safe. You see, if the Sith are the Jedis enemies, doesn't that mean that they are actually in more danger than common people? And if a Sith could kill a well trained Jedi Master (Qui-Gon), then couldn't they also kill a 9 year old boy much easier? He is of great importance to Naboo history, and I would not want to see anything bad happen to him.

Also, since I do want to protect all Republic citizens equally, and the Sith are a threat…would you let me know if the Jedi ever have any leads on the Sith? I really would be most interested in this information. I want to my best to protect my citizens.

Just keep Skywalker safe…I'm sure you will, and that I do not have to worry about this.

I am counting on you for a yearly report on Anakin.

Well, let me know what you think of the funeral. I will do my best to accommodate all of your needs, now or in the future.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	6. Note 6 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for making the proper arrangements for the funeral service. I shall see you at 10pm tonight then, it is a good time for the service. Many people will be attending including Boss Nass and members of the Jedi Council. I trust that you have made security precautions for yourself and for the ceremony. I notified Anakin that you wished to present him with a reward for his bravery. He was very humble about it and said that blowing up the droid ship was something he had to do. Let us know what you have in mind though.

I can understand you wishing to write a book about his deeds since of course he has made a considerable impact on the history of Naboo. However I would advise that you only write minimally about Anakin's deeds because publishing personal information about Jedi could be used against them in life.

Thus far the only lead on the Sith is that we have concluded it was an apprentice. I could feel it when I stared into his eyes, it's difficult to explain. The Jedi Council concurs with me and is on high alert because we feel the master is searching for another apprentice. We will update you if we feel the Republic is in danger. It is true that this apprentice killed master Qui-Gon, but sometimes a person's destiny comes through death when they become one with the force.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	7. Note 7 Palpatine

Note 7

Note 7 - Author LukeSkywalker_2001

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

As you well know, the funeral service is now over. I hope that you and the rest of the Jedi were satisfied with it. I think it went well. It did draw in a large crowd. Since the Trade Federation Invasion has now been concluded, I think it is time we celebrate the invasion's end. How would a parade sound? Say tomorrow morning?

As you know, I have personal guards….they wear black uniforms. As Supreme Chancellor, I think I'm going to change their uniforms to red…I think it would be a better color for them. But those guards are VERY well trained. They will kill anyone in an instant…

Besides, if anyone were to be foolish enough to assassinate me, I have the power to give those people the death sentence….if anyone tries to kill me in private…when my guards are not around, they will be surprised. My father taught me some things…mostly how I can defend myself, before he died.

I also have security guards all over the place, so I do have to tell you that I am well secured. If I ever run into a dangerous situation, maybe I could call on some Jedi to help protect me. I'm sure that I will require the Jedi's assistance sometime in the future.

Let's see, a reward to Anakin….I have this very old book that I want him to have some day, but it is very hard reading…..and it is written in an old language. When he's older, I would like to give it to him. My own father found the book and decided to give it to me. It is extremely valuable. A 9 year old would not be interested in that sort of thing at this point in his life, so I will not give it to him at this time. I want to give him something a little more useful…my protection. If he ever needs anything from the Republic, I would be glad to grant it to him immediately. I have had a special trophy made for him…personally designed by me, and I wish to present it to him sometime. When would be a good time?

You are correct…I can assure you that I will be careful with any information I receive on Anakin. I won't publish information that could hurt him in any way. If you'd like…before I publish the book, I can ask for your approval. If you think it's too dangerous, I won't publish it. Does that sound fair?

Do all the Jedi fear the Sith right now? I'm sure you're going through extra training to prepare against them?

So you think that the Sith was an apprentice. Hmmm…that means that the master could be more dangerous. The Jedi are right in taking precautions. I hope that you do not ever have to face the master….or another apprentice.

Hmmm….you also feel that the master is searching for another apprentice. Let us hope that you are wrong. I do hope that you find this master.

I'm sure that you will find other sources of information.

Well I must go. I have a lot of work to do.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	8. Note 8 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

The funeral service went well and I thank you for your presence there. It was greatly appreciated. A parade sounds like a good event to increase the spirits of the citizens. Anakin and I will be sure to attend. I trust you'll be sending some of your people to us to make the proper arrangements. After the parade would be a good time to present Anakin with the trophy. He is looking forward to the parade. Also I can understand you wanting to give Anakin the valuable book of your father at a later time.

It is good to hear that you have aptly trained your personal security. As Supreme Chancellor you can never be too careful. I'm sure you yourself are capable to thwart any attempt on your life. If you require the assistance of the Jedi I'm sure the Jedi Council will comply. Your father taught you self-defense? I never heard you mention your father before. He must have had a considerable impact on your life.

The Jedi also do not fear the Sith. Fear leads to the dark side. We accept the fact that the Sith exist and we live with that each day. Training goes on as usual but with an increased intensity. We can also only assume when the Master will reveal himself.

Also in regards to publishing the book, myself and Anakin would like to look through the book before it is released. Do you have a release date yet?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	9. Note 9 Palpatine

Note 9

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Of course. I had to attend to show my respects to the person who bravely tried to protect Queen Amidala. I was only doing my duty. And how do you think the parade went? I hope it was to your liking. As soon as I received your last letter I began making the proper arrangements. How does young Skywalker like his trophy? Naboo is very proud of him, and you should be very proud of him as well. I'm sure that he will be a good apprentice for you. He looks like he is quite bright. Does he learn things quickly?

Yes, well when the time is right, I will give Anakin that book as promised. I just need to wait a few years until he is ready to read it. Like I said, it's very hard reading.

Yes well…the Supreme Chancellor's of the past have all had security guards. It is customary that new Supreme Chancellor's bring in their own guards. With the danger of the Sith out there, you never can be too safe. I feel confident that in the future I will need the assistance of at least one Jedi. We do not know where the future will go, or in what dark times we may be heading into.

Yes, my father taught me some self-defense. I was born and raised on a slightly dangerous planet, and I moved to Naboo when I was an adult. My father did have a considerable impact on my life…I learned everything from him. He educated me in everything that I know. The planet I grew up on had no formal form of education.

Let me know if the Sith ever does reveal himself. We must make sure that all Republic citizens are protected, and therefore, I must know of your findings immediately.

Of course I'll let you and Anakin read the book before it is published. I don't have a release date for it yet. I still need more information on Anakin so that I can complete it. Make sure you tell me everything that you feel comfortable revealing about Anakin.

I must go now.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	10. Note 10 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I would like to congratulate you on the success of the parade. It was enjoyable for both Anakin, myself, and those attending. Anakin thanks you for the trophy yet again, even though he thanks you receiving the trophy. Anakin is quite bright and enjoys learning. He learns rather quickly and he is progressing as well as anyone can expect.

I am glad that you are taking the necessary precautions with security. Once can never be too cautious. I'm sure the Jedi will assist you in the future as the need for security of the Republic increases.

Our findings about the Sith are very minimal. The body of the apprentice that I dealt with has not been recovered. All that we know is that he was well trained and that someone very powerful trained him. The only question is who? Unfortunately we have no leads as of yet. It seems that every time we get close to an answer our efforts are stopped short. There seems to be a connection.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	11. Note 11 Palpatine

Note 11

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Well thank you. The parade went very well, and I was pleased with it myself. You can tell Anakin that he is quite welcome for the trophy, and that I will be thinking of him for the rest of his life. Tell me, I have quite a bit of money, and if Anakin ever needs any money to cover his training, I would be willing to give him money. I really do admire the boy, and I hope to get to know him as he grows older.

I am glad that he learns quickly and is quite bright. I am sure that he will be a great Jedi Knight. I wish to help him in the process. So again, if he needs any money, or ANYTHING at all, just let me know. I will be more than willing to provide it.

Yes, I can only guess that the security of the Republic will increase as time goes on.

The body of the Sith has not been recovered yet? Too bad. Well maybe the Sith got to it before the Jedi Council did. Who knows. I do hope that you find more out about the Sith.

Unfortunately my other Supreme Chancellor duties prevent me from writing to you as often. I will write you yearly. You must tell me of your progress yearly…so that I become well informed.

Obviously if I find any clues to the Sith, I will alert you, but so far I cannot find anything. The Sith seem to be very good at covering their tracks, which makes my job as Supreme Chancellor much harder.

Until next year,  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	12. Note 12 ObiWan

6 months later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It has been many months since we last have written to each other however I must alert you that this small resistance from remaining Trade Federation are wreaking havoc on the outskirts of the Republic. What we once thought we had destroyed is slowly growing power. I understand that the Senate is undecided on how to act, but people are dying and a decision on how to act would be good if it came swiftly. This reminds me of the situation on Naboo. Anakin hopes that the conflict will end swiftly but with limited bloodshed and I agree with him. His training is proceeding as expected.

Also the Jedi Council received a premonition that though the Sith are quiet they are slowly rising. The Jedi are training more intensely than ever before. The Sith would be foolish to act now, so you need not trouble yourself with them but with the immediate issue at hand.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	13. Note 13 Palpatine

Note 13

One year after the Naboo Invasion

6 months later

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

I am writing you to inform you that the situation that you brought my attention to 6 months ago has now been permanently dealt with. The Trade Federation will no longer be a threat to the Republic.

I have taken away all their power. They no longer have a voice in the Senate, and they are not allowed to practice their Trading anywhere in the galaxy. If they try to practice their Trading, or they take a threatening action, they will be severely punished. I have studied their species, so I know how they think You no longer need to fear them. They will cower in fear and will not dare go against the Republic again. I should let you know that this act could easily be reversed, however. The Trade Federation has many powerful friends within the Senate. Unfortunately, the bill now in place is only temporary. Nute Gunray must report to a trail in the Courts. The Courts could rule that the Trade Federation has every right to still trade within the Republic.

The Senate worked very hard…..but under my leadership, we were able to get this situation straightened out correctly. There was no bloodshed, and I feel that this situation is finally closed.

Thank you for updating me on the Council's thoughts on the Sith. I am sure you Jedi will handle it correctly. The entire Republic must be prepared for a sudden Sith attack….if that is what the Council predicts. It would be foolish for the Sith to rise right now. If you learn anything more about the Sith, please let me know.

How is young Anakin doing with his training? He's been training for a year now….and he's 10?

Things seem to be running smoothly in the Senate for the time being. If you have any concerns that you would like to bring to the Senate's attention, please contact me.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	14. Note 14 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It is good to hear that the Trade Federation will no longer threaten the people of the Republic. I'm sure that they will not trouble you or the Jedi. You need not worry about the Jedi fearing them, we are more worried about the well-being of the people.

Thus far we have no more conclusive information about the Sith then we had previously. We have been exploring possible places of Sith history and its past but have divulged no information about the more current acts of the Sith. Myself, Anakin, and other Jedi have been researching archeological sites where Sith artifacts have been found, but it seems most of the evidence is destroyed.

Anakin is progressing well in his training. You are correct that he is now 10 years old. He has learned the Jedi code and so much more.

Again thank you for your support and the Jedi Council will be sure to alert you of any concerns which threaten the well-being of the Republic.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	15. Note 15 Palpatine

Note 15

Two years since the Invasion of Naboo

One year later….

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Another year has passed since I last wrote you. Not much has changed in the Senate. Things are going along very nicely, and I see no problems in the Republic. The citizens seem to be content.

The Trade Federation has not dared to try to oppose us again, which is very good. I must say, though, that the Courts have ruled in the Trade Federation movies. As you can imagine, many citizens of the Republic are upset over this. There is already a second trial that has been scheduled with the Courts.

How is the research on the Sith going? A year ago you mentioned that the Jedi were looking into Sith artifacts and old sites. I heard, now I do not know if this is true or not, but I heard that the Sith had been involved in the battle on Anuvuin…the one that happened before the Republic was established. According to ancient history, the Maurders burned the planet after the fight, and all the Sith had been killed in that. If there were any artifacts, surely they have been destroyed by now. You know that the Maurders took Anuvuin as their Base about 50 years ago. The Maurders probably destroyed any remaining artifacts. However, it is obvious that SOMEONE must have gotten to at least some of the artifacts before the Maurders did…because how else would the Sith have been able to come back? It is rather unfortunate. What kind of artifacts were you hoping to find?

I am pleased to hear that Anakin is progressing well in his training. Is he doing better than most kids his age, has he met your expectations, and how does he like the training? He's now 11. Isn't his birthday August 30? I forget where I heard that, but I heard it from someone. Anakin is quite popular among the Republic citizens. You must be very proud to have him as your Padawan. Does Anakin need any financial assistance, or any assistance of any kind?

If you have any concerns that you feel the Republic needs to address, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	16. Note 16 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It is good to hear that the citizens of the Republic are content. I am glad that you have not had problems related to the former Trade Federation.

The research on the Sith is going slowly, we have uncovered minimal information. But that is still more than we previously had uncovered. We were hoping to uncover records that the Sith had recorded of their training and methods so that we could better understand their mindset. We have actually uncovered small information about the Sith the Maurders supposedly killed. Interesting that you mentioned that. We discovered that not all the Sith were killed in the battle of Anuvuin unlike the rumors that were widespread at that time. People were frightened and were willing to believe anything so that they wouldn't worry about their lives. The Sith that had survived the battle we believe had an influence in these rumors because of the uncertainty about their origin.

You are correct that Anakin's birthday is August 30th and the he is 11. He is surpassing most Jedi in his training because of his diligence and ability with the force. Anakin doesn't require any financial assistance at this time, but if he does he will notify you. He thanks you however for the thought.

I must go now because I promised Anakin I would show him a new ship I've acquired for various missions we'll have across the galaxy. I have yet to name it, but I think I'll let Anakin choose. If you have any concerns about the Sith please alert the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	17. Note 17 Palpatine

Note 17

Three years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan,

Yet another good year has passed. It has been three years now since I have been Supreme Chancellor.

Surely if the Jedi could not uncover the Sith records, than neither can anyone else. I am very confident that the records are safe, wherever they might be. It is too bad that you cannot find them. I wonder if the Sith even spoke our language, and if they didn't, they would be of no use anyway. You said you uncovered a small amount of information about the Maurders supposedly killed….please explain. I had thought that for sure those rumors were true, but obviously somehow the Sith came back, so maybe they never died off. I suppose the Republic will never know.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you…I sent out many probes across the galaxy in hopes to discover the Sith, on your behalf, and I found something. One of the reports showed strange activity on this planet named Flamer. I believe that this "strange activity" is being caused possibly by the Sith Master. I encourage you to look into it. Report any findings to me. If you don't find it on that planet, search the surrounding systems. It is on the opposite side of the galaxy, but I feel that you Jedi should look into this situation thoroughly. I understand that a full investigation may take a few years, but I feel that it is very important.

Anakin's now 12 years old!!!!! That's hard to imagine. He's almost a teenager. I hope that his teenage years are not tough on you. If you ever need to go on a special mission, feel free to drop Anakin off at my office. I would love to have a talk with him again. I haven't even seen him since he was 9.

I am pleased to hear that Anakin has a lot of diligence and has an outstanding ability with the force. I'm sure that it will only help him in the future, and help the galaxy too.

Tell young Skywalker that I am very pleased to offer my services or help to him should the need arise.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	18. Note 18 ObiWan

Note 18

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Your reign as the Supreme Chancellor has been successful thus far. I am glad that peace has been sustained.

Though the Jedi haven't had a large success in finding Sith records we have had minimal successes. We have uncovered a few data files in basic about Sith activity in the Outer Rim territories. Although, they mysteriously disappeared once we recovered them, but luckily the Jedi have photographic memories. Like you we have wondered about if the Sith have a language of their own. Of that possibility we are aware of. Some Jedi have a connection with the force so deep they can look at an object and interpret its meaning. In the case of the Maurders these data files confirm that the Sith have survived. There's no doubt among the Jedi that they are biding their time until they arise again.

Thank you for sending the probes across the galaxy. I wish you had alerted us sooner, but I can understand how busy you must be. We have sent a team to investigate that planet and I'm waiting for the information…wait what's this? Anakin just gave me a message. The Jedi team was attacked by an unknown source, luckily no one was seriously injured. Some suspect they were bounty hunters, but others think it may have been something more. I'll update you once we file an official report. Better to have all the facts than a few and best not to jump to conclusions. I will be sure to alert you once a full investigation is conducted. I think that the Jedi Council will send more Jedi to investigate the situation now.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	19. Note 19 Palpatine

Note 19

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

One year leater:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Another year has passed, my friend. I assure you that my reign as Supreme Chancellor will remain successful, and I have great confidence in that.

Continue checking into the Sith activity. They are a growing concern, so I have been trying to look into this business myself. I came up with something very interesting. It's an old Sith translation guide….I found it in a very remote computer. I'm sending along with this letter. I hope that you can use it well.

Well Anakin is now 13 years old…..a teenager now. Tell me….how does young Skywalker like be a teenager? He is doing very well, I might guess. Tell him to keep up the good work.

Let me know how your Sith research comes along, and if the data file I sent you helps.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	20. Note 20 ObiWan

Note 20

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am pleased that you have recovered an old Sith translation. The data file is unlike anything I've ever seen before. How ever did you uncover it? The Jedi are looking through it as I compose this letter. The thing that baffles me is that it is completely different than anything from the language we previously uncovered from an ancient artifact. We believe that we have uncovered the remains of a Sith lightsaber which has writings around the handle. Yet we cannot decipher it yet. We have uncovered this just recently and I was going to inform you when we had sufficient information about it so that we need not worry you over ancient artifacts we can hardly decipher. I hope that both the data file and this artifact we found will help us though.

Anakin is doing well. Yes he is a teenager and is progressing nicely. He says being a teenager doesn't feel any different than before. Except I can see that he is slowly maturing into a fine young man. Though of course every teenager goes through stages in their life when they question life itself. I know I went through it and Anakin is as well.

The Jedi are dispatched around the galaxy looking into claims of Sith activity. Thus far they have been false, but we must treat every claim as serious.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	21. Note 21 Palpatine

Author -- LukeSkywalker_2001

Note 21

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Yes. I was very pleased to find the translation myself. How did I uncover it? Well being Supreme Chancellor, I have a lot of people working for me. I have a lot of influence. Just about anything I want information on…..someone has the ability to find. It took a lot of digging, but somehow my informers found it.

It is unlike anything you have ever seen? That should be a good sign then. I'm sure you'll soon find artifacts with the same language on it. Perhaps the Sith language developed over a long period of time and the lightsaber that you found was of an older version of the language.

About the lightsaber you found……would you mind bringing it to my office. I can look it over and see if I can find any language that it might come from. I might be able to get a lead on it. I promise that any artifact that you find will be safe in my care.

Or maybe if you look closely at the lightsaber it IS the same language…you never know.

I am pleased that Anakin is doing well. He's 14 now. He does not attract the attention of girls does he? He has never had a girlfriend or any serious relationships, right?

Now what's this? I just got a report that there has been an attack on the planet Dantooine. It appears as if it might be Sith…..why don't you and Anakin check it out. Of course I can't order you to do it. Check with the Jedi Council first.

I hope everything is going well for you in your research. I will continue to try to find out more information on the Sith, and you let me know anything that you might find. Make sure you tell the Council to continue checking the other planet I told you about before.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	22. Note 22 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It is good to hear that your getting information is not hindered by your presence as a leader. I'm glad that your informers are willing to share all information with you. Good informers are hard to find, especially trustworthy ones at that. I'm sure that you would agree.

The data file that you uncovered is still hard to decipher. The Jedi are concentrating mostly on that and trying to find similar writings, but so far we have found none. We will however look into your theory of perhaps it being an older version. We'll keep on trying though. You want to see the lightsaber? That will be fine, we have it under tight security but we have already made copies of the writings on it and have examined it thoroughly, we have records of everything on it. I'll send it to you right away so you can examine it.

You are correct that Anakin is 14 now. I'd rather not discuss Anakin's relationship with girls. That's a private matter with Anakin and he doesn't wish me to discuss it. I'm sure Anakin would like to talk to you when he is older and ready to listen to your stories, I will pass on your request in due time. I'm honored that you consider Anakin so special.

I will ask the Jedi Council for permission to investigate Dantooine with Anakin. I have just received the reports of the attack myself. I don't want to endanger Anakin, but exposure to another culture will do him good. I will update you of our progress if the Council lets us investigate. Also investigations are still ongoing on the planet you mentioned before even though we haven't found anything, I think the Council might be pulling Jedi out of the planet soon.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	23. Note 23 Palpatine

Note 23

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Yes….good informers are hard to find…but since I am Supreme Chancellor….I have access to everyone in the Republic. When you have that many people to choose from, you end up with very good informers.

One of my informers just told me that he happened to uncover some old artifact type things from a planet called Quique. My informer also said that those artifacts look strangely similar to the writings of the data pad that I gave you. Perhaps this is the planet that the Sith came from? You should check into it. My informer left everything the way he had found it so that the Jedi would be able to fully investigate. I do hope you learn something this time.

Now about that lightsaber that you had found. I examined it carefully….and I set my people to work on it right away. I had several language specialists look at it. They reported back that it was NOT a language on the sword….but rather it was just a design. He is confident of that, and I trust him fully. I hope that the Jedi Council will also.

Thank you for telling me that you made copies of everything on the lightsaber…it would have saved me from doing something foolish…like calling in more experts to copy it.

Wow….Anakin is now 15….halfway through his teenage years. I am sure that he has progressed greatly in his training. When do you think he will be ready to face the trials? Thank you for passing on the word. In just a few years everything will be perfect for me to talk with Anakin. I am looking forward to my conversation with him. Is it not true that the Jedi's force ability is inherited? If Anakin were to have any off-spring, they would have a great chance of having his high force level, correct? IF this is true, then Anakin's relationship with girls does affect the whole galaxy and is not just a private matter.

Well of course….Anakin has been a favorite of mine for years now. You know that. I was very much pleased by what he did for Naboo's cause.

Well let me know how the investigations are going.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	24. Note 24 ObiWan

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Thank you for the information about Quique. Several Jedi were dispatched to investigate the planet. I hope that we will uncover information about the Sith. Hopefully this planet will answer questions we have about the Sith. I'm glad that your informer left everything the way it was so that the Jedi could investigate it fully.

The language specialists that examined the lightsaber must indeed be professionals and the Jedi Council trusts their judgment. However, Anakin especially and myself still have a feeling that even if they are symbols they do mean something. However, only the maker of the lightsaber knows that or the Sith.

Yes, Anakin is halfway through his teenage years. He is still not ready yet for his trials. It takes years and years for a Jedi to truly be ready for the trials. Unless the Council decides a certain act done by a well trained Padawan earns them the title of Jedi Knight. For example in my case I defeated a Sith. It is true a Jedi's force talent is inherited but it must be developed for it truly to be affective. If Anakin were to have offspring they would have a force count depending if the girl was force sensitive or not. But the duty of a Jedi does come first.

The investigation on Dantooine did not turn up much. Anakin and I went to investigate with a team of specialists. There was a native people Anakin interacted with and there appeared to be evidence of artifacts but they were dug up or destroyed. Someone got there before we did. However, we did find a small artifact that had some similar writings as the one on the data pad you gave us previously. We will continue to update you on our progress.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	25. Note 25 Palpatine

Note 25

Seven years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Of course….you know that I will inform you on anything that I hear regarding the Sith. We must work together for everything to work out for the Republic…

Have the Jedi found out anything from the planet of Quique. You have now examined it for a full year. Surely you have found something by now.

Of course I told my informer not to mess with anything. I would not want to mess up your investigation, you know. Well as no one has access to the Sith language, except from the data pad I sent you…..no one will ever find out what that lightsaber said. I'm sure that it was not of much importance.

Now Anakin is 16….hard to imagine. What does he look like now? Oh I see. When do you think Anakin will be ready for the trials?

Are the Jedi finished with the investigation on Dantooine? So you found an artifact with the same writing that the data pad had on it? Very good. Were you able to decipher the message?

As usual, things are going perfectly fine in the Republic…all except for a few unexplained uprisings on the planet Quique and the surrounding planets.

I wish you luck in your continued search.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	26. Note 26 ObiWan

Author -- ShadowGirl

Note 26

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Our investigation on Quique for any evidence of the Sith is drawing to a close. We uncovered minimal data matching the language on the data pad you gave us. The uprisings on Quique and in the surrounding system are indeed unexplainable. The citizens there are racked with fear over unexplainable raids in their towns. Also an increase in space pirates in the area is puzzling. I trust your administration is dealing with that. The Jedi are trying to restore peace on Quique and are succeeding with the citizens.

The investigation on Dantooine was completed a month ago. After examining the artifact it's indeed strange because it matches the information on the data pad but it appears old, but after investigating it we found that it's made out of recent material. Which may suggest that someone planted the artifact. Perhaps we are getting too close and someone doesn't want us to discover anything. Thus far we've been unable to decipher the message. Regardless, investigations will continue as more Sith evidence turns up.

I believe that Anakin is not yet ready for the trials. He's only been training for 7 years. He may however be ready in his early 20s or possibly his late teens. We'll just have to see as his training progresses.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	27. Note 27 Palpatine

Author -- LukeSkywalker_2001

Note 27

Eight years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Are there any further investigations going on with the Sith?

Anakin is now 17 years old. Send Anakin over to me sometime. I would like to talk with him sometime next year.

The space raids that you spoke of on the planet of Quique have been handled and dealt with properly.

So the Sith artifact was planted, you think? That's too bad. I wonder what planet you Jedi can look to next for possible evidence. Unfortunately my sources of information have not been able to turn up any more possible leads. Perhaps next year they will have some.

The Separatists are my new concern. I wonder what they are up to. You know, they are not part of the Republic, for they have declared themselves independent. A man by the name of Count Dooku is their leader. I am afraid that they are planning something. I do not know where their base is.

Is Anakin close to the trials then? You said either in his early 20's or his late teens. He is 17 years old now…..so perhaps you could tell me? Make sure he talks with me before he takes the trials. I would be honored to wish him luck and to talk to him before he becomes a Jedi Knight. Would you do me the honor of having him talk with me?

Until next year….

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	28. Note 28 ObiWan

Note 28

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

No further major investigations are going on with the Sith. There are several smaller ones going on trying to interpret the data file you have given us previously. We believe that this data file may have been distorted by the Sith due to the fact that the artifact we found contained the same writings as the data file and we found out that it was planted. Some Jedi are looking at the files on the lightsaber we previously found. If your informers come up with anything you know who to contact.

I am glad that the space raids by Quique have been dealt with. Your Navy seems to be working very effectively and the Council likes their effort to restore peace. You spoke of advancing your plans for the galaxy. What may I ask are some of those plans?

The Separatists do seem like a very mysterious lot.

Anakin isn't that close to the trials. As the time draws near I believe that he will face his trials more in his early 20s. He must learn to calm his mind. However, I will be sure to send him over to you before he takes his trials. A Padawan needs support when the trials draw near. You mentioned that you wanted to meet with Anakin next year. Just let me know and Anakin will meet with you. Though his training has increased I'm sure he'll have time to talk with you.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	29. Note 29 Palpatine

Note 29

Nine years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Anakin is now 18, isn't he? He's only 18….and…..my….I am impressed. That young man impresses me very greatly.

Unfortunately I was unable to schedule a conference with him this past year…..my plans did not advance as fast as I was hoping they would. I would very much like to have him meet with me sometime next year…when he's 19.

So you believe the data file I gave you earlier was planted? I would hope not. Have you learned anything more about it?

My informers have not been able to locate any other Sith leads, but they are continuing their search, even now as I write this. I am hoping to getting rid of the corruption in the Senate. Surely you have heard of this. Unfortunately my plans are not solid enough to go into great detail with them, but soon they will be revealed to the Republic. It's good that the Council admires my efforts. I will tell you that I have a huge surprise for them, one in which the entire galaxy will benefit. They must be patient….for my plans depend on patience. You must know that although I am dearly loved, I also have many enemies. There are those in the Senate who are not in favor of ridding the Senate of its corruption. I must be cautious.

Anakin isn't that close to his trials? That is a shame. He does not have a calm mind? What is he like in training? Does he have a bad temper…..does he use anger for his advantage?

Yes; I certainly do want to talk to him this upcoming year. I am certain that he will find an opportunity to talk with me.

I must go now.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	30. Note 30 ObiWan

Note 30

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Anakin is still not close to his trials. I believe he is frustrated about that, but as you said we must have patience. Anakin is intense in his training. He has experienced hatred but does not act on it. I can sense it sometimes, but he is slowly working on getting his mind calm so that he may become one with the force.

We have not discovered anything further with the data file. We've abandoned research on it for now, to think we spent years studying it getting nowhere. Have your informers discovered anything more on the Separatists?

It will be interesting to see your major plans you have for the galaxy. Patience is something that the Jedi Council has. Patience after all is a virtue and that is one virtue that Jedi possess.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	31. Start of AOTC Note 31 Palpatine

Note 31

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

I hope that you are well. Anakin told me that you have returned from your most recent mission. I hope it was successful.

I am contacting you because of the recent landing platform tragedy regarding Senator Amidala. Have you heard of it? Someone tried to kill her as she was leaving her ship. Fortunately she used a decoy, and was unharmed. She is the head of the Loyalist Committee…a committee that has recently been heavily attacked by an unknown attacker. I have heard that bounty hunters have been involved in these attacks. Anyway, the Jedi Council was meeting me just before Senator Amidala came in. Everyone in the Senate building heard of what happened on the landing platform.

The thought of losing Senator Amidala would be unbearable.

As you may know, a bounty hunter attempted to kill Senator Antilles (now named Senator Organa). He changed his last name because of these attacks – and the bounty hunter tried to kill Bail and his wife several times. I feared that the same would happen to Senator Amidala. That is why I suggested, in the presence of the entire Jedi Council, that Senator Amidala might be placed under the protection of the Jedi. I further suggested you…since you were assigned to protect her ten years ago. Master Windu said that he would have you report to her. I hope that you accept this mission. It would put me greatly at ease.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	32. Note 32 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Anakin will like his new assignment. I'm curious as to what you talk to him about. He really speaks highly of you. I'm glad you're the Chancellor. We haven't actually had any fighting yet since the Battle of Naboo. Anyway, it's only a matter of time before the Sith make an attempt on your life. I thought you should know.

Obi-wan Kenobi


	33. Note 33 Palpatine

Note 33

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

It pleases me to hear that young Anakin will like his new assignment. The boy does like to experience a variety when it comes to his assignments. He has told me this many times.

Anakin and I talk about many things – politics, the Republic, and life in general. We do not have specific set topics. Young Skywalker and I are simply friends. What do you talk with any of your friends about? After you have pondered this, you will realize why it is difficult for me to pinpoint exactly what we discuss. I have grown rather fond of him over the years, and I consider him to be a trusted friend.

The boy also speaks highly of you. That is to be expected – you are his Master, and you are one of the best Jedi in the Order. No wonder he admires you.

Thank you, Master Kenobi. I am glad to serve the Republic in the capacity of being the Supreme Chancellor. It is an honor to preside over the Senate. It is not always an easy job, but I do not take my duties lightly. The recent concerns over the Separatists has put the entire galaxy on edge. These are hard times, Master Kenobi.

I hope that there will be no fighting, but I have no control over what the Separatists decide.

It is interesting that you said that it is only a matter of time before the Sith make an attempt on my life. You are not the first Jedi to mention this to me. Master Yoda and Master Windu have both expressed this same concern. I have tried to assure them, as I will attempt to assure you, that I have well trained body guards. You may have noticed the red guards that are in my office. These are specially trained guards that are to kill anyone who is not authorized to enter my office. They have received the highest level of defense training that I know of in the Republic. I have recently increased the number of guards who are present in the Senate chamber itself. These guards have received similar training to my personal red robed guards. They currently guard every entrance into the Senate, at each level. My security staff has created action plans should anyone make an attempt on my life. Oh, I do not believe that a Sith Lord will be able to kill me, nor anyone else. I am quite protected here.

Do inform me how your mission of protecting Senator Amidala goes. I hope that there are no more threats on her life.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	34. Note 34 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Guards can be bribed. It would be bad if some of them were in league with the Sith. Also, they Sith Lord could just have a buddy fly a spaceship up to your office window and use his lightsaber to cut a hole in the window and then cut you in half or something, thus getting around all of your guards. Also, what if the Separatists get a Senator who secretly sympathizes with them but hasn't yet declared his/her loyalties to the Separatist cause to sneak in, and obviously your guards probably wouldn't attack a Senator, as there are many here and many probably come in your office alone, and kill you. Also, maybe they can like crawl up the ventilation shaft or something. Also, unless your guards are Force-sensitive, the Sith could simply overpower them, especially if he's found a new apprentice.

Also, though Dooku is now a Separatist, I haven't found anything to prove he's gone to the Dark Side or even knows anything more than that Nute and Rune were in league with the Sith Lord. Rune seemed to know something and was going to tell me but Padmé got attacked and later Rune seemed to have forgotten everything. Either he was lying, won't tell after all, or had his mind erased by a Sith mind trick. Anyway, what if the Sith use a mind trick to get your guards to attack you for him? Don't think they won't try. They've gotten rid of other Chancellors that way.

However, Anakin always likes to keep his lightsaber with him, maybe to show off that he's a Jedi, sigh, and he's with you often, so likely any assassin will run into him, though Anakin's good, but if the Sith Lord rivals Yoda in power like we fear he might, Anakin obviously will be no match for him, though I believe Anakin is the one who's going to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith. I just worry that with his attachment problems, he doesn't become the Jedi Padawan in the prophecy that is supposed to cause great devastation to the Order. He'll either be the saviour of the Order or its undoing. Anakin has a lot of power, but he hasn't quite controlled his fear yet, though he's trying. Mainly Knights and stuff can, and Jedi before the Trials, and Anakin actually seems lately to have controlled it, which is why the Council agreed to start the Trials on him. I just hope he doesn't make us both look stupid before the Council. I don't want to find out I wasted 10 years of training on him.

Anyway, what if they try to kill you right in the middle of a Senate meeting? They don't really search that well and someone could just go on a suicidal mission to fire at you and gun you down, even if your guards could quickly find and kill them.

Also, what if when you're on vacation or on diplomatic business off of Courascant, they attack you like they tried to do with Padmé?

Your guards may not be enough  
Perhaps a Jedi Guard or a few even.

Obi-wan Kenobi


	35. Note 35 Palpatine

Note 35

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Let me assure you that I have handpicked my guards. I know where their loyalties lie – and their loyalties are with me. You need not worry about my guards.

No speeder or spacecraft is allowed to be within a certain distance of the Senate building. If a person violates these rules, then they will be killed by an automated weapons system that has been built around the Senate building. The scenario you suggested is impossible.

I am well aware there could be enemies within the Senate – but none would be so foolish as to attack me during a Senate session. I have moved for a protection act for me – if anyone dares to attack me, the offender will be immediately executed, without any trial in the courts. An attack against me has now been defined as an act of treason. This act was put through because of the increasing security concerns. I have taken into account the concerns of the Jedi Council, and many Senators.

Dooku did not just join the Separatists, Kenobi. He is their leader. Do not forget that. So, it is certain then that Nute and Rune were in league with the Sith Lord. I see. You have been in contact with Rune, then, and he was going to tell you something…..but now appears to have forgotten everything. That is interesting. If you do manage to get a hold of him, do not ask him anything. You have made it clear to me that his actions involve the entire Republic. I would like to question him myself, and then I will turn him over to the Courts. He is obviously a threat to the Republic, and he must be dealt with accordingly.

Your thought about the Sith Mind trick sounds disturbing. However, it was my understanding that mind tricks only work on the 'weak minded.' That is what Anakin told me when he attempted to explain the concept to me a while ago. It is difficult for me to grasp Jedi things, but I did understand that much. Do not insult my guards again, Kenobi. They are not weak-minded. I would not be so stupid as to entrust idiots with my very life.

I thought that all Jedi always kept their lightsabers with them. This is what Anakin has also told me. He says that you lecture him about his lightsaber often. I find it puzzling, then, that you would make the statement "Anakin always likes to keep his lightsaber with him, maybe to show off that he's a Jedi, sigh, and he's with you often, so likely any assassin will run into him, though Anakin's good, but if the Sith Lord rivals Yoda in power like we fear he might, Anakin obviously will be no match for him, though I believe Anakin is the one who's going to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith." I do not know what your objective here is, Kenobi, but do not take me for a fool. If I am attacked by anyone, of course I would not expect Anakin to protect me (if he is in the same room). The boy would be in just as much danger – and that is why I have taken the liberty of installing an alarm that will directly connect me with the Jedi Council, should the need arise.

I know nothing about controlling fear, but I am happy to hear that although Anakin struggles with it, he has almost gotten rid of it. So the boy is almost ready for the Trials? Very good. Your time with Anakin will not be a waste. Even I have noticed that he is a very gifted Jedi.

My personal guards (the ones dressed in red) follow me around everywhere that I go. When I am on vacation, they continue to guard me. I am never away from them.

You are not the first Jedi to mention the possibility of my having a Jedi guard. As I told Master Yoda – I will need to think about the matter.

I received a message from Anakin recently. He said that there was another attack on Senator Amidala. I am sorry to hear about that. Anakin told me that you and he caught the one responsible, but that you have reason to believe that that bounty hunter was working for another one – one who killed the first one. This will no doubt effect your protective services of Senator Amidala. I want to ensure that she is protected, but at the same time – there is a killer on the loose. Do let me know what the Council decides to do about this.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	36. Note 36 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Also, one of our Jedi has erased a planet to help hide the bounty hunter's suppliers on Kamino. We think it may be Dooku, but it could be another. Does your security measure also ensure that a Jedi-gone-bad wouldn't be able to come in and kill you? Also your little, execute them without a trail flies in the face of democracy. That's against the Jedi way and against the laws of the Republic. That's more....like an empire! I'm afraid, strange to say, I'm going to vote against your new security measure. Anyway, nobody but Nute and Rune are stupid enough to attack you while in a Senate meeting. At least, not something dumb like suddenly pull out a blaster and start shooting. They may cause a defect in the leviation of your flying senate chair and watch you wall to your death, or they could install a bomb like they did with Padmé. Or they could bribe your guards. We have a traitor within our Order. Is it so impossible that you could have a traitor within yours.

Also, I have something weird to tell you. I think I heard the Sith Lord. His voice sounded kinda familiar. He kinda sounded like you.  
Just for laughs, I'm going to ask you if you're the Sith Lord. Har har har. That'd be the day. Man, we'd really be out of tune with the Force if you really were. Har har har! Anakin doesn't think it's even funny. He's so stubborn, he likes you new, execute them without a trial idea. He's going to upset the Council and that could be bad during the Trails for him. Also, I was wondering, is your little new security measure so strong that if Padmé or even the Jedi tried to kill you, they'd be executed without a trial? Just wondering. Your security measure sounds kinda...well..cruel. Also, if you're not the Sith Lord, how could you be anyway, he may be impersonating you to make us try to attack you. That's why I'm wondering about your security measures, in case some goofy Padawan tries to kill you, thinking that you're the Sith Lord, based upon the information I told to the Jedi. It would be a misunderstanding, but stranger things have happened within the Jedi Order. Once some Jedi heard of a prophecy about a rouge Padawan, and they decided to kill theirs to stop it from happening. Fools!

Also, when did you get the power to define treason?  
Even the Russan Reformation, which gave the Senate a lot of power over the Order, doesn't say that. WE are the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. I hear they're thinking of voting you emergency powers. But with you're recent act to deny justice, you have made me seriously considering voting against it.

Anakin trusts you, but now I'm not sure if I do.

Also, how do you know you haven't hired clever evil guards working for the Dark Side?

Anyway, the Sith Lord may be impersonating you.

Master Obi-wan Kenobi


	37. Note 37 Palpatine

Note 37

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

If what you say is true – a Jedi erased the planet Kamino from the Jedi archives – then Count Dooku must have formed his plans against the Republic before he left the Jedi Order. (This is, of course, if Dooku is the one who erased those files). This is concerning, to say the least. You must inform me of everything you learn about this Kamino. If Dooku erased the file, then there must be something on the planet that he did not want the Jedi to find out about. Yes, it is likely that it was erased in order to hide the bounty hunter's suppliers, as you suggested. This could only mean that the bounty hunter is working with Dooku and the Separatists. The situation with the Separatists looks dimmer every day.

Are you suggesting that Count Doku has "gone bad?" If he has, then who knows what the Separatists could be capable of?

My guards have been well trained. I do not think that even a Jedi gone bad would be able to get passed them. While I appreciate your concern for my safety, I am afraid that you are too concerned. I am flattered, really. I can assure you that I am quite safe here.

Master Kenobi, allow me to put your mind at ease. I am completely for democracy, but in times of war, sometimes drastic measures must be taken. An attack against me would be an act of war. If a Separatist or someone else attempted to assassinate me, then they would be attacking the leader of the Senate. In doing so, they would be attacking the Republic itself. We cannot have that. The situation with the Separatists is a delicate one. Under normal circumstances, all would be given a trial. You have even said it yourself – if something were to happen to me, the Republic would be thrown into chaos. It would be easy for enemies of the Republic to take advantage of the situation. What I said regarding assassins being killed on the spot only applies to those who make an attempt to kill me. If someone pulls a blaster and points it at me, I would say that that action should speak for itself. Wouldn't you think so?

I am not even the one who came up with that law (the one regarding potential assassins). The Senate itself did. I was merely explaining to you that I am quite safe. Unless the Courts rule that the law is unjust, you must understand that it is our very legislatures who have created that law. It is they who also defined what treason against the Republic was. I had nothing to do with it. It is unbecoming of such a highly esteemed Jedi to throw accusations against me, as if I created the law. I do not have the power to create laws in the Senate, or to even define those laws. I am not a dictator, Kenobi. It is unfortunate that Jedi do not pay more attention to politics and political terms. If you did, you would have known the things you have accused me of are unfair.

How, may I ask, are you going to vote against a security measure that has already passed? Even if it hadn't already passed, how would you, a non-Senate member, be able to vote on a proposed bill? It is you who seem to be overstepping your bounds.

As for the matter of the Sith Lord impersonating me – this has already been brought to my attention by your Padawan. He told me all about it. It is unfortunate that someone would stoop so low as to impersonating me in order to play treachery within the Republic. Sigh….my Jedi friend, be assured that all of my top advisors are aware of the situation. My staff is looking into it, and we will stop whoever is behind this. Please do me a favor – do not continue to spread this rumor. It is causing distrust within the Republic. This can only be the goal of whoever is impersonating me. You do not know for certain that the one who is impersonating me is actually a Sith Lord. It could be a trick by an enemy of the Republic.

I must say that I am disappointed in your lack of respect for me, Kenobi. I know that you were only joking, but your joke was very inappropriate. To even ask such a question as if I am a Sith…..that shows poor taste and a lack of discernment.

Let us not be ridiculous, Kenobi. The Jedi and Padme are part of the Republic. They would never harm me unless they were actually corrupted. I have more faith in the Jedi Order than to assume they would become my enemies. But if they did….they would be tried…

Thank you for the warning.

As to the Senate voting to give my emergency powers, I must say that I am ignorant of the idea. We are not actually in a crisis, so I do not think that the measure will go through – at least not yet. If the Separatists do attack us, then I cannot say for certain what the Senate would do. That would be a crisis situation, and it would be a possibility that they would vote to give me emergency powers. Yet again, you are not part of the Senate, and thus, you have no voting power. You wouldn't be able to vote against it.

I must go now. I hope you learn more about Kamino and the bounty hunter there. Let me know what you find.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	38. Note 38 ObiWan

F

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

rom Obi-wan To Anakin:  
I'm out of range of Courascant, please send this to the Chancellor and the Jedi Council. Also, what are you doing on Tatooine?  
I found out about Kamino all right. It's some bounty hunter named Jango Fett. And something else weird, the Kaminoans told me one of our Jedi, Sifo Dias, asked them to create a clone army. They thought I was there for that. And Jango appears to be behind the attempt to kill Padmé. I tried to book him, but we got into a fight, and his son, actually an unaltered clone named Boba Fett, helped him get away. I put a tracking thing on his ship and I followed him. He tried to blow me up but I let him think I got blown up and hid behind an asteroid. They think I'm dead. I went,and I found Federation ships on Genonosis, which is where he landed, and that is such a surprise (not!), and I found Gunray asking Dooku, yes Dooku, for Padmé's head, and Dooku said "Patience, she will die!". It's true then. He did it. But Sifo Dias died 10 years ago. Who created that clone army? I think Dooku may be the new Sith apprentice. Their security there is terrible, but somehow I don't think I'll be able to be unnoticed for long. Anyway, the Banking Clan, the Trade Federation, and the Techno Union are all working together to overthrow the Republic. They are building a droid army and they're going to get rid of "the evil leader who makes everything so bad and makes all of our people suffer. Then we can restore peace and justice to the galaxy! But first, we must get rid of Palpatine and the Jedi!" Needless to say, that's no good, but we might need that clone army. I don't know who created it, and I hope it wasn't a Sith. I've never heard of Tyranus before. Perhaps it's Dooku's new Sith name. Maybe we can use Dooku's clones against him. If we don't use the clones, they might. The Chancellor will need emergency powers to....

Hang on! Droidekas! This doesn't look good!


End file.
